Some airlines dispatch several personnel to inspect the interior cabin of an aircraft on a periodic basis. For example, six trained employees may be dispatched to inspect the interior cabin of an aircraft, which usually takes about two hours. The interior cabin may be inspected daily or every two days, while other airlines may inspect the interior cabin on a more infrequent basis or not at all. The personnel may inspect various systems that passengers utilize while the aircraft is in flight such as, for example, seating, overhead reading lights, environmental cabin control, personal entertainment devices, and other components within the interior cabin to ensure they are in working order. For example, the personnel may visually inspect the seats for rips or tears in the upholstery. In another example, the personnel may confirm that the back of the seat actuates between a reclined and an upright position. The personnel may also confirm that the interior and energy lights are in working order and illuminate when a switch is selected.
It is to be appreciated that the personnel perform these tasks manually. For example, someone needs to press a button or selector to actuate the seat into the reclined and back into the upright position. In another example, someone also needs to flip each lighting switch on and off to confirm the overhead reading lights are functioning. Accordingly, inspecting the aircraft cabin may be tedious, time consuming, and incurs significant labor costs. However, foregoing the inspection may result in cabin maintenance issues that some passenger may notice and results in lower customer satisfaction.